


Quarantine

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Quarantine, pack is split up, ruts, someone has got to be getting pregnant by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Wren went back to her family's farm to take care of business, but now is stranded without her boys.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Quarantine

It was May and I hadn’t seen Rhett or Link in nearly seven weeks. We were all separated and in different parts of the state when the government put in mandatory quarantine orders, which meant we were stuck where we were. My dad had passed and my mom needed help to get things settled. Ever since they left me with the boys, our relationship had been strained, even nearly completely broken. I came back home to say goodbye properly. Mom sold the cattle while I helped put Dad’s stuff in storage, and she decided to sell off a majority of the land as well. She kept a dozen acres or so to keep goats and a horse or two on, but that was it. 

We didn’t talk much besides what was going to be done that day and then when the orders for quarantine went out to restrict travel and keep everyone home and safe, I knew I was going to be in for a fight or two. The boys had stayed home because it was supposed to just be a weekend that I was gone. A week tops. Then people started to get sick. Really sick.

The news said it was a virus they didn’t have a vaccine for and the best thing to do was social distance. Link was out of town as well, with Viv and Leo to help them sell some of their herd, landing them in the same predicament. That meant that Rhett was home alone with Peggy and Merle for company. I hated it. I had my mom, even if we didn’t talk, and Link had his sister and brother in law, but Rhett was alone. There were so many times that I nearly broke quarantine, getting fed up and grabbing my bag and leaving the house in the middle of the night, intending to hitchhike home only to end in a shouting match with my mom in the driveway. 

I’d call him every night, make sure that he was doing okay as much as he could, tell him how much I loved him and missed him. Our age difference became more and more apparent as this went on. Link and Rhett were much calmer than me. They didn’t let on any stress or concern that things wouldn’t be okay. I couldn’t understand how they could just keep it all inside and keep their smile on for me. It drove me crazy because I felt like a child and being with my mom longer and longer was making it feel like that maybe they’d ask me to stay home longer. 

Wild thoughts went in and out of my head till one day I didn’t call. I was able to still take my medication, but the atmosphere and tension between my mom had gotten to me so much that I threw my phone when we were fighting and I broke it. It just made the fight worse, but calling the boys wasn’t a possibility for almost a week. Thankfully I was able to get a replacement phone shipped out, but it was still a week of short conversations on my mom’s phone with them. I couldn’t text them, I couldn’t fall asleep to their voices, there were no dumb jokes to be shared, nor hearing Rhett argue with Peggy in the background or yelling at Merle to get off his recliner. 

All that happened week seven.

The beginning of week eight had me smelling sour and depressed. The phone arrived, but I couldn’t get my back up numbers for everyone and my mom wasn’t talking to me, so I couldn’t even use her phone to get Link and Rhett’s numbers. I was getting desperate, needing my mates and wondering if they were going to just leave me there. It had been seven weeks since I’d seen them in person and a few days since I’d talked to them on the phone. 

I thought it had been a good idea to fly home, make a quicker trip than the eight hours it would have taken to drive, but at least then I could have driven home. I wouldn’t be stuck there missing my pack. All I could do was just wait. It was the fifth day of the eighth week that my mom finally talked to me again. 

We were outside on the front porch in the evening when she told me to take her old car and go home. I stared at her for a few moments before looking at the keys as she set them on the side table next to her. 

“Take it and go,” she said. “This isn’t your home anymore.” It hurt to hear that, but she was right. I didn’t belong there and even with quarantine still in effect, I didn’t care. I’d rather get sick and go home to possibly die than to be without my pack. It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t sweet. I needed them or I’d die for sure if I stayed. With my bag thrown in the back, the paperwork now in my name, I left that evening to drive eight hours without stopping for rest. 

By the time it was 3 AM, I was pulling into the drive. My chest began to hurt as tears welled up in my eyes. It wasn’t a panic attack, it was a strange relief to see the ranch again. My heart was breaking because I had missed the whole place so much that I was in pain from it. 

As much as I wanted to just throw open the door and run to the bedroom, that small voice in the back of my head told me that maybe they didn’t want me anymore. They realized I can’t have babies, they were getting older, I was too much work-

“Wren!?” 

I looked up to see Rhett on the porch, shirtless in his boxers with the lights on. Every negative thought flew out the window as I leaped from the car to sprint towards him. Rhett didn’t hesitate as his long legs brought him to me even quicker. We both were crying as we hugged one another. I couldn’t hold back as I kissed where I could as we tumbled to the ground in a heap. His chest, shoulders, arms, neck, beard, anywhere I could place my lips I did as Rhett followed suit. 

“Oh god, Sweetheart,” Rhett whimpered as we became tangled in each other, too scared to let go to even go inside. “I missed you so, so much.”

“I missed you too,” I sobbed, burying my face into his neck. 

“Are you okay? We were so worried when you stopped calling and then your mom stopped picking up,” Rhett said as he began to rub against me, scenting my body with his. I rubbed back, wanting him to smell like me and think of me and fuck I wanted him in me. We had to let go of each other to move, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Not when my body felt like it was buzzing and slick was already soaking my underwear and pants. I needed a knot from him and Link. Badly. “We should have come got you as soon as we could have.”

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” I said between kisses, clinging to him as we laid there, refusing to get up because that meant letting go of one another despite needing to get our clothes off. “Where’s Link?”

“Oh shit, Link’s inside asleep. He’s not been doing too well without you here and finally had to take some sleep medication to get some rest,” Rhett said. That was the motivation to get us up. I left my stuff in the car, not caring because as soon as I was in the house, I was stripping with Rhett’s help. Hands ran over each other as we stumbled towards the stairs, not that we got far. As much as I wanted to go to Link, to check on him, to comfort him, my other Alpha needed me first.

Panting softly, he managed to at least get us to the floor without hurting either of us. His cock was hard and tried to get past his boxers as I arched back up against him. I was on my side, legs pushed up as Rhett finally pushed his underwear down. His cock pressed against me, my sopping wet snatch was ready for him. I moaned softly as he pushed in, getting as deep as possible. It wasn’t uncommon for the boys to be rough when they were needy, but this was suddenly turning almost into one of our play sessions and I needed it.

Rhett was growling and grunting as he mercilessly slammed into me. He crowded me against the floor, manipulating my body to suit his needs to get as close as possible. His nose was in my hair, at my neck, trying to make me smell like him. Teeth and lips latched onto his bondmark he’d left on me, biting hard as he marked me all over again. Yelping, I could only take it as his hips slammed into me. I felt him sucking on my neck, lapping really, meaning he’d broken the skin and I was being mated all over again.

His hands held him up, keeping him going till we were both close. I felt his cock swell as my pussy began to catch him, pulling him deeper till he couldn’t move and was cumming inside me. Gasping and shaking, I choked out a groan as he kept his teeth clamped tightly on me. Rhett was in a rut. It had to be as he’d never been this possessive before. Especially with our time apart and lack of contact, it was obvious. Shaking under him, groaning through my own orgasm, we stayed there and let the knot ride out. Slowly, he released his hold on my neck before he began lick at the bite, humming softly.

When the knot began to go down and he was able to pull out, I whimpered at the loss before he rolled me over and both of us were clamoring to have him slide back into me. While in a rut, he’d be hard for as long it took to wind down, maybe a few times or more. There was no telling and the more he gave off that scent, it made me needy and horny. I was constantly wet as my body felt like it was on fire. 

Getting into his lap, kissing him hard as my hands groped his body, Rhett followed my lead as his hands dug into my skin to leave harsh marks. Mine weren’t any kinder as my fingernails cut into his skin, leaving scratch marks up and down his back as I slid back down onto his cock to ride him. The longer we were left to it, the more violent it seemed to get. We were grunting and growling as we sucked marks and bit into each other’s skin. Another knot made me clench around him as my body demanded he stay inside me. Waiting for the knot to die down, I kissed Rhett hard as his hands spanked me, making me shiver around him harder. 

Before another round could be done, I was suddenly jerked off him to be bent over the kitchen table. One of my legs pulled up to join my torso before I was pressed into. 

“My turn,” Link snarled as he began a similarly merciless pace. I was sobbing in pleasure as Rhett watched, stroking himself as our Alpha fucked me. It was just as violent and animalistic as it was with Rhett. Link re-marked me, biting down just as hard as he kept his hips slamming into me. Screaming out as I came, Link wasn’t far behind. We were all delirious from the scent of the ruts and something else that was sweet and enticing. It caused me to beg for more than what I’d already received from the two Alphas, leaving me wrecked. 

Everything was blending in together and before I knew it, we were all in bed with both of them inside me as we passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is still alive! I plan on going back in time for some filler one shots, like Link and Wren's first kiss, Rhett and Link stuff, pets that I keep saying I'll write but never do, etc. give me some ideas so we can keep this trash train going!


End file.
